OS timeline
There are several alternative official timelines introduced throughout the series, due to placement of events varying between sources. Here are a few examples (none of these should be considered more or less authorative than any other version of the timeline). Official Timelines *Companion timeline (timeline based primarily off of the dates mentioned in the companion) *KQ2 timeline (timeline with variants based on the KQ2 manual) *KQ4 Timeline (timeline that utilizes KQ4 manual dates plus variants) *Novel timeline (novel specific timeline) *TWOKQ timeline (variant timelines based off of the KQ5 Hintbook) *KQ5 Timeline (timeline based off of the About KQ5.) *KQ6 timeline (timeline based off of KQ6 Game and KQ6/KQ7 Hintbooks) Note there are a few inconsistencies between the various sources on the placement of certain events, so there is no single cohesive timeline. There are actually at severeral possible official timelines based on differences between the various sources. These include variant references to time between the KQ Companion/KQ2 prologue story, KQ4 manual, and various references in official KQ hintbooks. Each timeline is based off of references to periods of time between events, given in the official games, official books, official manuals, and official strategy guides. GC standing for Graham's Coronation. This dating system was chosen to represent the dating due to a couple of sources that based the amount of time that passed off anniversary of when King Graham became king. KQ2, KQ4, and KQ6 manuals/hintguides make reference to such anniversaries. The first timeline is more of a list of dates from all sources (it includes all variant dates). The 2nd article is based primarily off of the internal dates in the King's Quest Companion (with additional dates from other sources). The 3rd, KQ4 Timeline, utilizes dates from the KQ4 manual (and includes dates from other sources). The 4th is based primarily on approximate dates given in the KQ novel trilogy (with dates from other sources). In each timeline article, contradictory material is discussed briefly. There are inconsistences between various sources, for example; The introductory story in KQ2 manual and King's Quest Companion implies that the events of KQ2 took place one year after KQ1 according to the KQ4 manual he saw Valanice in the magic mirror and left on the adventure three years after KQ1, the KQV Hintbook placed the events of KQ2 several years after KQ1 (implying it was more than two or three years). Each of these differences create three separate timelines essentially. The KQV Hintbook has other discrepencies. According to KQ4 the royal twins were born two years after KQ2 (about 5 years after KQ1). In the king's quest companion the twins were born 5 years after KQ1, or four years after KQ2 (5 GC). The age of twins given in later sources in relation to dates given in those sources (KQ6 Hintbook, King's Quest Companion, KQ7, etc) support the birth of 5 years after KQ1 (although KQ2 is placed at different points in time). The KQV hintbook states that the birth of the twins was one year after the events of KQ2, several years after KQ1 (which doesn't fit with other references). King's Quest Companion states that Alexander was kidnapped by shores of Lake Maylie during a summer picnic. The KQV Hintbook places the kidnapping in the castle nursery. KQV Hintbook also contains a possible discrepency for when Alexander was kidnapped by Manannan. It states that he was kidnapped exactly six months after his birth. However creates problems with other known details in relation to other sources; Alexander's was a few days or weeks from his eighteenth birthday, the story took place during late summer, and that See No Weevil places the twins birthdays in early autumn. If Alexander was born during early Autumnn, as per See No Weevil and supported by KQ3, and kidnapped during the summer (according to King's Quest Companion), then it would imply that Alexander could have been kidnapped up to nine months after his birth. King's Quest Hintbook's six month date (from autumn birthdate) would place his kidnapping in during late winter, early spring. The KQV Hintbook also places the events of KQ1 during the spring, but it is unclear what affects, if any, that would have on the timeline. Fan timelines are inconsistent with the official timeline, and dates are off by a couple years. King's Quest Timeline The timeline below is a list of all dates made in official sources, including inconsistent dates. Note, it will be a bit confusing, as the same event may be listed more than once. Legend *BGC = Before Graham's Coronation *GC = Graham's Coronation *Gold = Companion timeline *Turquoise = Novel timeline *Violet = KQ2 timeline *Red = KQ4 timeline *? = KQ5 Timeline *Blue = KQ6 timeline Chronology ;Over 10,000 BGC :A major event causes the Old Wood to grieve. It would not grieve again for another 10,000 years. ;Over 2000 BGC :The kingdom of Daventry is founded. ;Over 1000 BGC :The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the crown existed. They lived alone in the sea. :The priestesses of the ancient kingdom of Aegypt dug the Crypt in Tamir to hide the Pandora's Box and place a mummy inside to guard it. :Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from the Other World (Earth) onto the continent of Serenia. The Ancient Ones were already legend when people first withdrew from the Other World, and were the precursors of the Winged Ones. :Daventry is founded, the Ancient Well is first used (KQC). ;C. 997 BGC :The priestesses from ancient Aegypt withdrew to world of Daventry and built the crypt for a mummy in Tamir(KQ4/King's Quest Companion). ;C. 883 BGC :Entomon Wilson creates wandering weevils. ;795 BGC :The Wandering Weevils involved in the destruction of Sideria. ;583 BGC :Mosstwizzle and Brightmist are born. ;c. 520 BGC :The approximate date when Daventry obtained the Magic Shield which grants the kingdom protection thenceforth. ;483 BGC :Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils ate all the plantlife in the Vale of Obscurity forcing the Ice Fairies to move to coast of the Sea of Barnacles. ;475 BGC :The Genie becomes trapped in the bottle (and it would be about 500 years before the bottle is opened againGenie (KQ5):"Ah! Freedom at last! Now YOU spend the next five hundred years in that bottle!") (KQ5). ;420 BGC :Daventry loses the harvest to an early autumn rain.(KQ1 Manual) ;C. 394 BGC :An earlier Castle of the Crown was built. It was a large and drafty castle and served as the seat of the royal family for over 300 years. ;Over 179 BGC :The nobles of Daventry obtained the Magic Mirror between 400 BGC and 220 BGC. It foretells the future and shows what goes on in distant lands. ;123 BGC :The Duchy of the Solicitous Boar is destroyed by Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils. ;C. 94 BGC :King Aliphid builds the current Castle of the Crown to replace the old drafty one, to have a healthier home for his wife Queen Astar.Derek Karlavaegen wrote in the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles that the new castle was built 100 years before. ;77 BGC :The magic fruit begins to grow on the small magic tree in the Death Bogs of Tamir. :Rumplestiltskin is born (or it at least looks that way).Narrator (KQ3): "This gnome looks to be at least a hundred years old." ;C. 75 BGC :Prince Cocteau is cursed by an evil hag on the Isle of the Forest one night, and is turned into a Beast. The island was cursed along with him, and strange lights could be seen from other islands. King Aliphim checked the island the next day to find that the trees had grown dense, and that there was now only one path with barriers blocking the way. He heard the sound of a beast, that drove several of his guards to madness and haunted him to the end of his days. The island was known as Isle of the Beast from then on. :The last time Bump-on-the-Log moved from his current position. ;61 BGC :Master Rokaill is born in Daventry. ;49 BGC :Karn Megiddo is born. ;20 BGC :King Edward loses the Magic Mirror (King's Quest Companion). :He loses the Magic Shield several months later. :He loses the Chest of Gold not long after. ;19 BGC :The future King Graham is born in Daventry to the family of Sir Hereward in late spring (KQ6 Hintbook/KQ7 Hintbook). ;11 BGC :Little Red Riding Hood is born in Kolyma. ;10 BGC :Around this time, the evil wizard Karn Megiddo begins work on his great spell. ;7-6 BGC :Telgrin is born. ;1 BGC :Rokaill turns 60. A painting is commissioned for him, and put in Castle Daventry. :Hesthia is born. ;0 GC :In the late spring, Daventry continues to suffer from invading monsters (KQC/KQ5 Hintbook/KQ1SCI). :Graham turns nineteen, one week later he is called before King Edward. :Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost in late spring. :After Graham returns the treasures, Edward dies shortly before King Graham is coronated to the throne (KQ1AGI&SCI, KQC, KQ5 Hintbook). :Edward Dies scant hours after Graham is crowned king. That night he mourns his death. (KQ6/KQ7 Hintbooks). :Edward dies almost a week after Graham's appointment to the throne. :William is born. ;1 GC :King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen. Gerwain suggests that he has a party to find maidens of the realm. Soon after Graham sees Valanice in the magic mirror and travels to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha. :One year after being crowned King, Graham sees Valanice in the mirror and travels to Kolyma. :On the first day there, Graham opens the first door. :On the second day, Graham opens the 2nd door and the on the 3rd day, he hopes the 3rd doors and reaches the Crystal Tower, where he saves Valanice. :They are married in Kolyma afterwards. The bridge is repaired, before heading home, Valanice and Graham cross the bridge head head back to the enchanted isle, help free the lion, taking it back to its jungle home. After a long voyage they return home. :The day following their return, prime minister gerwain writes the court chronicle of there adventure, and wishes them a long marriage, with many heirs (KQ2 manual/KQC/Novels). ;2 GC ::The twins Alexander and Rosella are born in early autumn. ;3 GC :Graham sees the image of Valanice in the Magic Mirror, not more than a week after the third anniversary of his appointment to the throne (on the eve of the day of Edward's death) (thus in late spring/early summer). He travelled to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha and marry her (KQ4 manual). ;5 GC ::Telgrin begins apprenticeship under Owen. :Valanice gives birth to Rosella and Alexander two years after marrying Graham. Rumors begin to circulate that a terrible three-headed dragon was terrorizing the lands on its way towards the kingdom of Daventry :Valanice gives birth to Rosella and Alexander four years after marrying Graham. King Graham begin his daily strolls by Lake Maylie. (KQC/KQ6 Hintbook) :Graham begins his daily journies to the Lake Maylie. ;6 GC :The royal family have a summer picnic on the shores of Lake Maylie taking Alexander and Rosella with them. Manannan appeared and cast a spell on the group, and kidnapped the young prince one year after his birth. When the spell wore off they found Alexander's cradle empty but still rocking. Valanice searched for her son in the castle nursery but found no sign of her son, and Rosella was crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched but there was never any sign of the little boy. Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion (King's Quest Companion). :Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About (King's Quest Companion). At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the CrownGuidebook, pg. ;7 GC :Lydia is born. Her mother dies shortly after. :King Caliphim and Queen Allaria who are without children, hope for a daughter. :Derek Karlavaegen finishes the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and gives one copy to royal family and keeps one for himself, with the promise he will keep his knowledge of the islands secret. :After which he returned to Daventry with the help of a spell from Caliphim's ancient court sorcerer. He was sent to a bower near the town of Serenia. He had finally arrived at the destination he had originally intended to land at when he left from Llewdor nearly a year before. ;9 GC :Karn Megiddo entered the Glamour Manarvel to complete the final part of the great spell. He left :Kuzgu to collect the final parts of the spell. :Cyril begins apprenticeship under Olkiphon. :Alexander and Rosella turned seven in autumn. ;10 GC :William has his 10th birthday in early spring, although a strange winter continues. :Graham heads to Sorrowing Court to save Ahi'aorina from Dunstan and his imps to stop the continuing winter. :Graham has his 32nd birthday during the late spring. :Alexander and Rosella turn eight. :Abdul Alhazred travels to the Land of the Green Isles, and becomes the Vizier. Caliphim wanted to spend time with his wife and new daughter.Jollo (KQ6): "He came to the kingdom fifteen years ago. The king was fascinated by knowledge and fine-sounding ideas. It didn't take long for Alhazred to convince the king to trust him with the 'minor problems' of daily government. You see, Caliphim had a wife and a new daughter he wanted to spend time with. Alhazred became Vizier." ;11 GC :Telgrin cuts off Owen's head. :Alexander and Rosella turn nine. ;12 GC :Rosella and Alexander turn ten in the fall. :Hesthia visits Rosella at the castle, they were good friends and confided secrets in each other. ;16 GC :Benjamin is born in the spring. :The representive of the Daventry weavers' guild has reasonable success at selling his wares in the late summer.12 :Rosella turns 14 in the autumn. ;17 GC :Betony is born. :The gnomes begin selling their wares in the market of Daventry. :During summer, while her family is away in a neighboring kingdom. She decides that she wants to run the kingdom, since she is the princess. :The princess tosses two female kidnappers into the dungeon. :She starts preparing for the Harvest Festival, and has a ancient stump removed, releasing a sworm of Weevils on the land. At the same a piper is traveling through the land leading a bunch of sloks to take them to a place where they won't cause trouble. Due to more mistakes by Rosella the sloks are freed. Rosella ultimately stops the sloks, and weevils and saves Daventry, and celbrate the Feast of the Harvest Moon, before her parents get home, ultimately saving Daventry, and the rest of the world. :Rosella and Alexander turn 15 in the autumn. ;18 GC :During the summer, Rosella would have let old child-kidnapping sisters out of the dungeon giving them a chance to plead for parole. ;19 GC :Alexander and Rosella turn 18 during the autumn. ;20 GC :Alexander escapes from Llewdor during the Summer. :Rosella travels to Tamir to save her father and Genesta. :Around this time, Alexander met the wizard Morowyn in Daventry, and learned about the spell the wizard had cast upon himself to stay alive. :Rosella and Alexander turn 19 in the autumn. ;21 GC :Alexander returns from journeying abroad. The Large Oak Tree near castle daventry is destroyed by lightning during a storm. Alexander sets out on a journey to the floating castle and saves his father soul from Telgrin. During this time Rosella was visiting Lycathia. :KQ5 :KQ6 :KQ7 :Rosella and Alexander turn 20 in the autumn. ;22 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their seventeenth birthday. :This is the last year Gwydion works for Manannan. :A large metal object crashed into Castle Daventry's moat, Hoyle I, apparently causing it to drain. The was discovered to be a strange contraption. ;23 GC :As Gwydion neared his 18th birthday, knowing that Manannan would soon kill him, he set a plan into motion to defeat the wizard and escape.Narrator (KQ3): "Gwydion is a lonely lad of seventeen who has lived for as long as he can remember with the evil and cruel wizard..." During the summer he traveled the lands of Llewdor, and learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's eminant death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. :After a short voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together.About KQV (KQ5): "Twenty years have passed..."(since KQ2)"...and King Graham and Queen Valanice have twin, teenaged children, Alexander and Rosella..." ::As Gwydion neared his 18th birthday, knowing that Manannan would soon kill him, he set a plan into motion to defeat the wizard and escape.Narrator (KQ3): "Gwydion is a lonely lad of seventeen who has lived for as long as he can remember with the evil and cruel wizard..."KQC2E, pg During the summer he traveled the lands of Llewdor, and learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's eminant death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. :After a short voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together.KQC3E, pg :The joy of the reunion proved to be a strain on forty-two year old, Graham's heart. About an hour later he collapsed from a heart attack. Rosella was overcome with grief and sat by the magic mirror wishing she could save him. Her sorrow traveled through the magic mirror and called forth The Good Fairy and Queen of Tamir, Genesta, who revealed to Rosella the existence of a magical fruit that could save her father's life. Rosella agreed to help Genesta, who in turn, used her magic to transport Rosella to the kingdom of Tamir. Once there, she vowed to both help the fairy queen and retrieve the mystical fruit. :After a long and perilous adventure, Rosella accomplished her goals by retrieving the magical fruit, defeating the evil fairy sorceress Lolotte, and returning Genesta's life preserving talisman to her. Genesta then returned her home so she could give the fruit to King Graham. :A few months after Alexander's escape, Derek Karlavaegen moved into the Manannan's house (he saw no sign of the wizard). :Soon after Rosella and Alexander had their eighteenth birthday. :Cassima is kidnapped by Mordack a friend of the Vizier Alhazred, and taken to his island, in hopes she will decide to wed him. ;24 GC :King Graham sets out for a walk near Lake Maylie on a wonderful spring day. While he is gone Mordack steals his castle and kidnaps his family. He is brought to Serenia by Cedric who points him in the right direction. After several side tracks in the land of Serenia, King Graham finally reaches Mordack's Island and saves his family. :Six months later, Alexander travels to the Land of the Green Isles to save Princess Cassima (as stated in KQ6). ;25 GC :Daventry celebrates the 25 year anniversary of forty four year old Graham's reign. Bryanne Eridiphal writes the The Royal Family: A Celebration. ::Nearly a year after Mordack was defeated, Alexander sees Cassima in the mirror, a day later he travelled to Llewdor to meet Derek Karlavaegan and learn about the Green Isles. He then makes a three month voyage to the islands. :Over the course of three days he saves the kingdom from Abdul Alhazred. A week later Alexander and Cassima are married. :Alexander and Cassima began traveling from the Green Isles by ship to visit the Royal Family of Daventry. :Not long after Rosella and Valanice were in Daventry's castle garden, Valanice wanted her to get married as she is reaching marriageable age Valanice (KQ7):"Now Rosella, you are nearly twenty years old, most of your friends are already married.". She traveled to Eldritch and Etheria, and saved Edger and his family. Only a short period of time had passed in Daventry while they were gone, due to Eldritch's time moving faster than Daventry's. When they returned to Daventry, they told Graham of their adventures. :Not long after Alexander and Rosella have their twentieth birthday. ;524 GC :The date that the Witch of the Dark Forest is predicted to escape the Genie of the Bottle's bottle. Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates Before 2000 BGC *The Old Wood grows in Serenia. *The fairies move into the Old Wood. *Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from the Other World (Earth) onto the continent of Serenia. *Daventry is founded thousands of years before KQ1. It was founded long after the creation of the Old Wood. It has shared a number of good and bad kings over the thousands of years of its existence.King's Quest 4 Manual, 2 Before 0 GC *Rosella's Great-Grandfather, Graham's father successfully defeated the Dragon of Herenna.Hoyle I *Some time before KQ1, Edward chooses Graham as his potential heir, making the still living Sir Hereward proud of his son.Hoyle I Few Years After 25 GC *The events of Mask of Eternity occur within a few years after KQ7. Graham is still alive, but older, and white-haired.I’m sure we had this conversation. Since Graham is still around, it can’t be too long of a period of time, but I don’t think we ever gave it an exact time frame – I think we merely discussed it in terms of “Graham is now old.”-Mark Seibert, March 11, 2006. "Well, Graham seems to be putting on the years, but is certainly not ancient yet. So it must be within only a few as he would otherwise be much older."-Mark Seibert, July 7, 2010 Eldritch Time *Date Unknown :The Trolls of the Vulcanix Underground have been keepers of the volcano for one hundred generations. *1000 BPB :The Rock Spirit, Feldspar begins slumbering for a millenium.Attis:"He has been slumbering for the past millenium, and no one has tried to wake him. *130 BPB :Two children die in Etheria becoming Ghoul Kids. *0 PB :Rosella and Valanice save Eldritch and Etheria from destruction and defeat Malicia. *1000 PB :Malicia had intended to trap Rosella and Otar underground for a thousand years. Other World/Earth Time In King's Quest Companion, many of these dates represent grave stones brought over from the Other World. In Roberta's view these were apparently intended to be dates within the King's Quest Universe itself, which was meant to be Earth. *60 Million Years Amber is formed. *999-1003 Pope Sylvester rules the Vatican.KQC2E, pg *1300s :Gypsies first appear in EuropeKQC2E, 473. *1400s :In early 15th century, the physician Paracelsus gave the gnomes their name and differentiated them from dwarfs.KQC2E, 470 *1499-1598 :The life of Rebecca Freeland. *1546 :The death of Willy. *1553 (November 11th) :The date of death for Hiram Bennet. *1559-1626 :The life of Lord Coningsby. *1564-1616 :The life of William Shakespeare.KQC2E, pg *1575-1629 :The life of Randolph Peter. *1634-1672 :The life of a woman who had done her best. *1643 :The death of Newberry Will. *1650-1669 :The life of Betty Cowden. *c. 1800's **Mary Ann Lowder dies from use of seidlitz powder (a powder marketed during the 1800s). **Simon Byrne kills a man while boxing, the man is buried in Innsmouth. *1897: :Bram Stoker writes a novel about Count Dracula, believed to be based on the madman by the name of Vlad the Impaler.KQC2E, 458 *1980-1998 :Peter Spear, Roberta Williams, and others receive dreams and messages from the world of Daventry. The King's Quest series of computer and video games are based on these messages and dreams. In time the great dreamer, Roberta Williams begins to affect the reality of Daventry causing changes in the world. *1984: :In late 1984, Peter Spear was working as a writer and producer for a television station in San Francisco. He first had a chance to talk to John Williams (head of marketing at Sierra) about a new game about to be published. He traveled to Ethiopia, and when he returned the game, "King's Quest" (plain vanilla King's Quest, not King's Quest 1, not Quest for the Crown was waiting for him).KQC2E, xix *1988 :In late 1988, Peter Spear airs a segment on Roberta Williams *1989 :In January,Peter Spear met Roberta Williams in Las Vegas and interviewed her a few months later. Roberta talked about the land of her creation. She secretly hinted to Peter Spear that Daventry was a reality, a universe, that really existed. Short time later, Peter Spear began receiving electronic mail from Daventry.KQC2E, xx, xxi, xxiii *1990 :Sierra releases a new and graphically improved King's Quest I. It contained "creative license" that changed elements of the game world, that did not reflect the "real world of Daventry". It was a second "game reality".KQC3E, xv-xvi Notes GC and BGC are unofficial designations for the dates starting with KQ1, and references to events before KQ1. BPB stands for Before Princeless Bride, and designates different calender used in Eldritch do to time flowing at a different rate than in the world of Daventry. It should also be noted that these are mainly approximate dates, since there is no way to know specific years or the months that events took place in. There are only references to how much time passes between each event, and a few references to which season the event took place during. Tombstones in KQ4 give specific years and dates as well. However, according to the King's Quest Companion these are said to be graves from the Other World (Earth), and therefore do not correspond to dates within the world of Daventry itself (at least from King's Quest Companion perspective). From the alternative perspective that KQ is set in Earth's past these may very well represent internal dates within the KQ universe. Several references including alluded to in KQ3, the manual for KQ4 (and possibly the Companion, and the The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry suggest that the terrible three-headed dragon and other disasters struck Daventry within same year that Alexander was kidnapped and magic mirror went dark (which went dark on the night of his kidnapping). This suggests that 16-18 maidens were sacrificed. The King's Quest novels instead seem to suggest, that the Dragon attacks and disasters started over 15 years after the kidnapping. This is a list of the inconsistent references to time between the sources. It also includes a few additional references to time mentioned in different articles, interviews, etc. Note that the The Silver Lining, KQ2, and other fan timelines are inconsistent with the dates given in the official sources. Incidently, when Peter Spear stated that the King's Quest games take place between 20 or 25 years he was right. In all variant timelines KQ3+ take place as early as 20 years after KQ1 and as much as 25 years after KQ in most variations. The WOTK timeline can fit on top of the Novel timeline almost perfectly (putting KQ7 about 21 years after KQ1), where as some of the other timeines seem to fit on top of the KQ4 timeline more directly (with varying degrees of success) (with dates ranging as much as 24-25 years after KQ1). Alternative dates/Discrepencies *According to the King's Quest Companion, the king's quest games take place over the course of 20 or 25 years.KQC, 4th Edition, pg xvi *The date of the first withdrawal is unclear. According to information in the Companion it apparently took place after the Ancient Ones had already become legend. According to the guidebook the last date the Ancient Ones had lived in Green Isles was about 1000 years before KQ6. This would mean the first withdrawal would have had to have taken place between 1000 BGC and 0 BGC. This has other issues with other information that suggests that Daventry was founded several millenia before KQ1 (which would suggest that withdrawal occured more than 1000 years before KQ1). *Depending on the source Daventry was founded less than 1000 BGC (after the Ancients became legend) or over 2,000 years before KQ1. *The introductory story in KQ2 manual originally implied that events of KQ2 took place one year after KQ1 (from the moment he saw Edward in the mirror). The novelization for KQ2 in the King's Quest Companion also states that KQ2 takes place one year after KQ1, mentioning that the Sorcerer had turned him to stone the year before.King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, pg 79. The KQ4 manual, places of events of KQ2; three years after KQ1. The KQV Hintbook placed the events of KQ2 several years after KQ1 (implying it was more than two or three years). *According to the KQV hintbook and an article in InterAction Magazine (Fall 1992) states that the twins were born 1 year after events of KQ2. According to KQ4 manual, the royal twins were born two years after KQ2. In the King's Quest Companion the twins were born about four years after KQ2. *King's Quest: The Floating Castle, King's Quest V Hintbook, and an article in InterAction Magazine (Fall 1992) states that Alexander was 18 years old when he returned from Llewdor (or that 18 years had passed since Alexander was kidnapped). However, according to KQ3 (and several other sources) he and his sister were 17 when he returned from Llewdor. *According to information in KQ3, the game took place during the summer. However, a reference in King's Quest Companion which states that Pan plays a "Maytime dance" could imply that KQ4 takes place during spring. However, KQ4 begins directly at the end of KQ3. *The KQV hintbook and the article in InterAction Magazine (Fall 1992) states that Alexander was kidnapped exactly six months after his birth.The KQC suggests he was kidnapped one year after his birth (Alexander was held captive for seventeen long years). The six month dates creates problems with other known details in relation to other sources; Alexander's was a few weeks from his eighteenth birthday, the story took place during late summer, and that See No Weevil places the twins birthdays in early autumn (as supported by KQ3, and KQC). If Alexander was born during early Autumnn, as per See No Weevil and supported by KQ3/KQC, and kidnapped from the shores of Lake Maylie during the summer (according to King's Quest Companion), then it would mean that Alexander would have had to have been kidnapped over ten months after his birthdate . The King's Quest Hintbook's six month reference (from autumn birthdate) would place his kidnapping during late winter, early spring. The companion also states that Alexander was held 17 long years, suggesting he was kidnapped almost a year after his birth (or the following summer after his birth). *KQ5 takes place almost a year after KQ4 (23 GC) according to the KQV & KQ8 manuals, during following spring (24 GC). References within KQ6 states that Cassima was "locked in a room nearly six months"Cassima (KQ6): "Alexander, do not despair for me. I have been safe in this room nearly six months now." which implies it was six months after her rescue in KQ5. This would place KQ6 at about 24 years after KQ1. However the official King's Quest VI Hintbook by Lorelei Shannon places KQ6 at 25 GC, the same year as KQ7 ("...20th birthday...") which would be almost a year after KQ5. KQ6/7 taking place 25 years after KQ1 is supported in the King's Quest Companion). King's Quest Companion states that KQ6 takes place almost a year after KQV"It has been nearly a year since Mordack was defeated"-KQC, 4th Edition, p 243, and that Cassima was to be in seclusion for a year.KQC, 4th Edition, pg 251 *The exact timeframe for King's Quest: The Floating Castle is unclear. There are few locations that it could fit in relationship to details given within the book. The last major event mentioned early in the book is Alexander's escape from Manannan (and it is implied that he is at least eighteen). It also mentions that Alexander met the wizard Morowyn nine months before events of the book, he also appears to show no signs of depression (implying he has not yet met Cassima), the epilogue takes place in the following summer. This would mean that details given would place most of the book between KQ4 and KQ5. The epilogue would most likely have to take place after KQV. *The date that the magic mirror was obtained is implied to be over 500 years in KQ1 manual, and over 200 years in King's Quest: The Floating Castle. *At the end of the KQ1 remake its mentioned that an unspecific number of years of prosperity occurs following events of KQ1.Narrator: And thus ended Sir Graham's great quest for the lost treasures of Daventry. Despite the loss of their beloeved King Edward, the people of Daventry grew happy and prosperous and flourished for years to come. And whenever King Graham looked into his magic mirror, he saw visions of adventures yet to come... for him, for his children, and for Daventry, the land he loved so much. *In an article by Peter Spear in Interaction Winter 1992, King's Quest - A Landmark Game, he claimed that the game "Picks up about three months after King's Quest V ended". It is actually said to aboue six months in the game. The article was original published in questbusters magazine, and was published before the release of KQ6. It discusses several other prototype ideas. *While the narrator in KQ4 calls him "old King Graham", Rosella states that Graham is still young.Rosella (KQ4): "Oh Father! You're still young; you should have many years ahead of you!" Several other sources claim that he was "old", as well. *According to an interview from Roberta Williams she stated; "Between III and VI, there’s only a period of about two years." *It is said in several sources that Alexander was several weeks from his eighteenth birthday when KQ3 began. Exact amount is not clear. Misc. Notes *It took milleniums for the stalagtites in the caves of Daventry to formNarrator (KQ1SCI)....the rock formations were slowly created over thousands of years.Narrator (KQ1SCI) *According to the narrator or Rosella, the mummy is about a 1000 years old. This is merely an appromixation and not necessarily accurate. *Derek Karlavaegen wrote in Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles that the old castle had been around for over 300 years, before a newer one built around 100 years before replaced it. *In the King's Quest Companion Derek Karlavaegen says that it was nearly a year since the time he arrived on the shores of Isle of the Crown that he made it to Serenia. It is unclear which season he made it to the island (c. 7 GC). *Seven is the age of Rosella during Kingdom of Sorrow, which takes place in Spring of the following year, 13 GC (she had her birthday in autumn). *KQ6 and KQ7 official hint books says that Graham had just turned 19 at time of KQ1. Several references in KQ1 SCI imply that it is spring, but almost summer, "...spring flowers...", "...the hot summer months", "...before next winter..." The KQC, also mentions spring flowers (this is supported by a reference in the KQV Hint Book, although other dates given in the book are inconsistent). *The official novel, The Floating Castle, mentioned that Daventry's King's and Queens had been using the the Magic Mirror for more than "two centuries" until the day the Sorcerer took it from Edward. It should be noted that the date the Magic Mirror was stolen is not specific in the manuals or any other official source. We only know that it been stolen several years before King Graham was tasked with the quest of finding all treasures, and many years after the other 2 treasures had been stolen. King's Quest Companion implies that it had been stolen 20 years before. So the exact date would be around 220 years before Graham's Coronation, but could be as high as around C. 420 BGC. *How the 10,000 date relates to Daventry time is somewhat unclear, as time in Old Wood moves differently than outside the woods (or least has since the fairies moved in). *Reference seventeen are made in KQ3 (Gwydion is nearing his eighteenth birthday). According to See No Weevil, Alexander and Rosella were born early autumn. Both Llewdor and Daventry are in the northern hemisphere above the 'tropics' (I.E. Kolyma) and share approximately the same seasons. They would turn 18 during 23 GC after Alexander freed himself from Manannan, and Rosella travelled to Tamir. *The day before KQ3, Alexander was busy 'cleaning' the floor in Manannan's room, and emptied the trash in the wizard's studyNarrator (KQ3): "Sad to say, all you see is the dust you swept under there yesterday.", "Don't you remember... you emptied it yesterday." King's Quest Timeline Variations No source ever gives specific calendar dates for when the stories took place, though the manuals mentioned how much time passed between each game. Even the official universe has two different theories on the existence of Daventry placing it in two different points in time or space. The manuals and KQ6 intro movie states that the games occured a long time ago in earth's past, for example, but the companion states that people withdrew from earth a long time ago to Daventry, and now Derek Karlavaegen is sending history of his world to earth. With the release of King's Quest I (remake), an additional alternate version of the King's Quest 1 storyline was made, which included more dialogue. It also altered a few details in the game; including changes geography, item locations, and puzzle solutions. The collection of the three treasures of Daventry was more linear ending with the Magic Shield. One altered detail in the storyline for example was that serpent-like moat monsters had replaced the alligators that existed in earlier versions of the game. Though these changes were relatively minor, and the two games storylines remained relatively the same. Additionally there was an official version of King's Quest 1 made for SMS, and an official version of KQ5 made for the NES, both had a few minor alterations from their respective games. The SMS King's Quest had new art for the people and places of Daventry, and interface similar to early Lucasarts adventure games, a few of the puzzles were altered in order to work with the interface, though the text of the story remained largely the same as the AGI original version of the game. KQ5 for the nes, had an interface similar PC disk version but the art design for the various locations was much different, and some places like the desert were reduced in size. Some of the dialogue was modified, location names changed, some of the cut scenes removed or shortened (for example Amanda and Austin never show up), and certain puzzles modified or changed. For example Dink will come from anywhere in the maze from the sound of the tamborine rather than than Graham having to find him in one of four rooms, and the maze is different than in the pc version. Additionally the sea monster at the edge of the sea is a tentacle rather than a loch ness type monster. However both adaptations stayed true to the original storylines. The official King's Quest Companion chose to follow the original version of King's Quest I's story (rather than rewrite the novelization to incorporate the new material) as it was the most common version of the game released at least up to the 3rd edition of the book, and it would go against the conceit behind the story that they were actual documents coming from Daventry. The reference to this reasoning for not changing the story was removed from the introduction in the 4th edition likely due to the remake being more common than the original version by then. However the story was left unaltered for the same reason as the previous editions. King's Quest Companion referenced the alligators in the moat, whereas the novel, King's Quest: The Floating Castle, referenced directly from the remake (mentions serpents in the moat). Another difference is the order that the three treasures are discovered. In the original it could be any order, in the companion it is Mirror, Shield, Chest, and in the remake it is Mirror, Chest, Shield. However that difference is fairly minor. The King's Quest Companion somewhat branched from the game's timelines in the 4th edition by implying that KQ7 was a fictional story within the King's Quest universe that contained more lies than truth. Though Derek admitted he didn't know for sure, and that the royal family may have chosen to keep the true events secret from him, or that some kind of great dreamer in his world was altering the face and history of his world. In this timeline it is implied according to the King's Quest Companion that Rosella and Edgar would ultimately become the Heirs of Daventry implying a happy ending to the series as a whole. Behind the scenes Fan game developers have created their own timelines for their games as well, see Timelines (unofficial) Sources These sources contain information related to the official timelines. *King's Quest by Roberta Williams *Romancing the Throne by Annette Childs *To Heir is Human by Annette Childs *This is the legend of King's Quest... *Quest for the Castle *The Quest Thus Far... *Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles *The Stories So Far *King's Quest Companion *King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow *King's Quest: Quest for the Crown *King's Quest: The Floating Castle *The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry *The Royal Family: A Celebration *About KQ5 *A Summary of King's Quest *Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway *Synopsis References Category:Timelines